King Piccolo wars
The King Piccolo wars is the name giving to the brief but massive conflict between King Piccolo and his forces against the Humans and other population of Earth. Overview The birth of King Piccolo Roughly 300 years before the start of Dragon Ball, the Nameless Namek was given the opportunity to become the Guardian of Earth. However, the current Guardian at that time felt a horrible evil lurking deep within the Nameless Namek, and would not allow him to claim the throne until all of that evil was expelled. The Nameless Namek meditated and, in Age 461, found a way to use a technique called fission, which would expel the evil within him. However, this evil was expelled it manifested itself into the being later known as King Piccolo. The Nameless Namek, who now called himself Kami, could only watch as King Piccolo began a reign of terror over the Earth that would result in the deaths of thousands of people, due to them both sharing a single life line. The war In an attempt to take control over the Earth, King Piccolo created several offspring, each of which were powerful mutated spawns. He ordered his mutated offspring army to attack and destroy Earth's cities and kill all of the people. The killings went on for some time until they eventually attacked the dojo of Master Mutaito. Though these skilled and powerful martial artists were able to fight and kill a few of King Piccolo's minions, this battle came with a hefty price. Only two of Mutaito's students survived the battle, Master Roshi and Master Shen, and they narrowly managed to destroy the remaining minions. King Piccolo himself soon arrived on the battlefield, and before Roshi and Shen could even attempt to attack Piccolo, he used his finger blast to send them flying. Eventually, Master Mutaito stepped in and saved Roshi and Shen, only to also find himself heavily outclassed by Piccolo's horrible power. Defeated and left to die, Mutaito is taken and nursed back to health by his two surviving pupils, and goes on to continue his training alone in the mountains. Final attempt Several years later, Mutaito reunites with Roshi and the two head out to find Piccolo for the final confrontation. They find Piccolo in the ruins of a city, where Mutaito wastes no time revealing his new technique, the Evil Containment Wave. Using a Electric rice cooker specially designed to trap evil, Mutaito launches the wave and successfully traps King Piccolo in the jar. As a result of performing such a powerful attack, Mutaito dies, but not before telling Roshi to throw the jar into the deepest ravine he could find. Mutaito then dies and Roshi fulfills his final wish by throwing the jar into a very deep ravine. Aftermath The effects of the King Piccolo wars were cataclysmic on Earth. Thousands if not millions of people were killed and hundreds of cities and towns completely demolished. Some of the greatest martial artists and other warriors were also killed off, leaving only those such as Master Roshi and Master Shen left to defend the Earth, and subsequently take on pupils of their own. As centuries passed and Earth's population began to rebuild, the story of the King Piccolo wars became nothing but a fairy tale. Rebirth of King Piccolo Almost three and a half centuries after the end of the King Piccolo wars, the evil Emperor Pilaf somehow managed to find the jar containing King Piccolo sometime during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and was able to successfully release him in hopes that he could team up with Piccolo in order to conquer Earth. Upon his release, King Piccolo had naturally grown old and decrepit from spending so many years in the jar, and he soon after spawned Piano to serve as his attendant. Sometime later, Pilaf tells him about the Dragon Balls, which Piccolo decides to obtain in order to wish for his youth back. As a result, King Piccolo made his first order of business to eliminate all of Earth's most powerful warriors so that he would not be opposed. In order to do this, he spawned Tambourine, whom he sends out to the World Martial Arts Tournament arena on Papaya Island to steal Goku's four star Dragon Ball and list of all of the fighters. Tambourine arrives just after the tournament had ended, so he simply steals the list of fighters, but not before killing the young Krillin who attempts to stop him from taking Goku's Dragon Ball. Goku and the others soon arrive to find Krillin dead. Goku then decides to track down Krillin's murderer. Using the Dragon Radar Goku chases down Tambourine only to be easily defeated due to his exhaustion from the tournament earlier that day. Goku later meets Yajirobe, who kills another of King Piccolo's spawns, Cymbal after he attacked them for Yajirobe's Dragon Ball. Goku eventually kills Tambourine and finally comes face to face with King Piccolo himself. After putting up a decent fight, Goku is eventually defeated by King Piccolo and appears to be dead. Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu eventually attempt to stop Piccolo as well. Roshi attempts the Evil Containment Wave but accidentally misses when transferring him into the jar. Master Roshi dies as a result of the move and all of the Dragon Balls are stolen. King Piccolo then summons Shenron and wishes for restored youth. Chiaotzu attempts to stop him from making his wish by calling out one of his own, only to be quickly killed by King Piccolo. After making his wish, Piccolo also destroys Shenron and then heads for the castle of King Furry. Sometime later, Goku recovers at Korin's Tower and retrieves the Ultra Divine Water, which greatly boosts his power. He arrives to find Tien Shinhan alone and trying to stop Piccolo himself, but only to be getting mercilessly beaten by Drum, another of King Piccolo's spawns. Goku saves Tien and kills Drum, and finally sets his sites on King Piccolo as well. After a long and epic struggle, Goku finally kills King Piccolo, but King Piccolo plays his final card, which is spitting out an egg containing his reincarnate, Piccolo Jr.. King Piccolo then dies and all is returned to normal. Goku eventually meets with Kami who agrees to resurrect Shenron. After Shenron is resurrected, a wish is made to revive all those killed by King Piccolo and his minions, including Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaotzu. Goku then spends the next three years training with Kami and Mr. Popo, preparing himself for battle at the next World Martial Arts Tournament where he will face King Piccolo's reincarnate. King Piccolo's reincarnation, Piccolo Jr, mostly refered to as just Piccolo ultimatly turns good and joins Goku in protecting the Earth. Piccolo also mantains King Piccolo's connection to Kami which allows the Dragon Balls to continue to exist until Piccolo and Kami remerge and a new guardian has to be chosen. Piccolo junior ultimatly sacrifices himself to save the Earth and travels to Hell to keep the villains in line after helping Goku escape. Category:Wars